Utility vehicles, such as tractors, motor graders, bulldozers, and skidders, are powered by internal combustion engines. Internal combustion engines generate a significant amount of heat during operation. To cool and protect the engine, engine cooling systems are provided. The engine cooling system may include a fan, a radiator, and liquid coolant. In operation, liquid coolant flows through the engine block to absorb heat from the engine. Then, the heated liquid coolant travels through the radiator while the fan directs cool, ambient air across the radiator to cool the liquid coolant. Finally, the cooled liquid coolant leaving the radiator is recirculated through the engine block.